


To Vancouver (and Beyond!)

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past few months Kevin and Grant have grown...closer. Kevin's not sure what exactly that means or what exactly they are, but he knows that when Grant invites him to Vancouver for a week he has to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Vancouver (and Beyond!)

**Author's Note:**

> So my first piece of writing in a while isn't CC...it's McGustin. Whoops!
> 
> Based off [this](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/98500829855/mcgustin-anon-giving-you-my-mcgustin-headcanon-kevin) anonymous prompt sent to alittledizzy. Except it kind of blew up from a 1k fluffy drabble to a nearly 5k plotted story.
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/98720733739/to-vancouver-and-beyond)

                “It’s just for a week,” he tells Naya when they’re out for brunch.

                “How’d you manage that?” She asks.

                “We’re on a break from filming, I moved some appointments around. Voila. One week free,” he replies.

                “One week to go to Vancouver…” She inflects, taking a sip of her mimosa.

                “I’ve always wanted to see the city,” Kevin shrugs defensively, scratching at his thigh under the table. “And now I have a free place to crash and a tour guide.

                “I didn’t realize you and Grant were that close.”

                “What do you mean?” Kevin asks, taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

                “To spend a week alone with him in another country, with no other friends.”

                “Oh. I mean, yeah. Why not?” He says, trying to keep his voice even. “We’re pretty good friends.”

                “Well, have fun,” Naya responds.

* * *

 

                It’s not a lie. Not really. They _are_ really good friends. They’re also a little bit more.

                When Grant started working for Glee, Kevin didn’t know him. He didn’t ever really get the chance to, either, until Grant’s guest appearance ended. Kevin was on the McKinley set and Grant was on the Dalton set. It wasn’t until Darren was going back and forth from sets, and then Chris, too, that Kevin even started hearing about Grant.

                “He’s really cool,” Darren says one day in between takes in the choir room. “First time doing anything on camera, really. A bit of a nube, but super eager to learn, really nice. Funny. Great guy.”

                Kevin nods along from his wheelchair, not really caring.

                Chris says similar things a few days later.

                “Who, Grant?” He asks, walking into the middle of a conversation between directors. Kevin’s sitting in his chair a few feet away and playing with his phone, barely listening.

                “Yeah,” Joaquin says.

                “Great guy,” Chris responds. “Nerdy. Loves superheroes. Super sweet. I like him.”

                And that’s about all he hears regarding Grant for a few weeks. Until news breaks that Grant’s character Sebastian is meant to tear Kurt and Blaine apart, and all of the sudden Grant gets a few interviews and he hears whisperings from the writers and directors about possibly keeping Grant around a little longer.

                He ends up meeting Grant a few times at table reads and cast get togethers. He visits the Dalton set once. Sees him at a Christmas party Chris throws. They exchange a few words, end up mutually following each other on Twitter, and almost instantly forget about even trying to strike up a friendship.

                Kevin has his own group of friends. Friends from growing up, friends from when he was in a boyband. He has his Glee friends and his Hamburger Sunday friends.

                But the shit Grant tweets—it’s so real. Kevin finds himself responding more often than not. Just small sentences, or single word responses.

                _Preach._

_Truth_

_Mmmhmm._

                That’s how it starts, really. Twitter. They start tweeting back and forth, sending a few DMs. Eventually they trade phone numbers and start grabbing food together. Kevin invites Grant to a few Hamburger Sundays, and Grant invites Kevin out to a few bars with his own friends.

                Eventually they start hanging out together.

                Eventually they start hugging hello. Bro hugging—grabbing each other’s hands and squeezing tight before wrapping their free arms around their backs in an embrace.

                Sooner or later they start throwing out casual touches. Light touches on the shoulder, pats on the back. Silly punches to the arm or lame hits to the head when one of them is being particularly goofy or ridiculous.

                It’s not a secret, their friendship. It’s just that most people don’t know about it. People know they’re friends. Well, they know they’re _friendly_. And a year after Grant appeared on Glee, Kevin finds himself surprisingly close with the former guest star.

                So close that he’s one of the first to find out when Grant gets cast in a Lifetime Original Movie. So close that he gets invited (by Grant) to a viewing party at Grant’s house with a bunch of Grant’s friends. No Glee people invited—just Kevin.

                And now, another year-plus later, Kevin has a plane ticket to Vancouver, a packed suitcase, and a nervous twitch in his leg that tells him this trip may mean more than just a friendly visit.

* * *

 

                Getting to Vancouver is the easy part. He moves a few appointments around and he suddenly has the week free. Glee doesn’t start filming for another few weeks and he just finished doing press for his latest gig.

                He and Grant kept talking over the weeks after Grant moved.

                “You should come!” Grant would say over Skype every week.

                _Found this and thought of you_ , he would text to Kevin, with a picture attached of a hamburger onesie or a retro vinyl with outlandish covers—a record from the 80s with a woman in workout gear, a close up picture of a cat smoking a pipe.

                “I found this really awesome fast food burger joint—you’d love it,” Grant would gush over the phone.

                So finally Kevin bit the bullet. He Skyped Grant and asked what week would work best for him to come visit.

                “You mean, like a full week?? Grant asked, hair messy and glasses on. He’s sitting in his bed, Keven can tell.

                “I mean, yeah,” Kevin fidgets. “Or a few days. Whatever works for you.”

                “No, man. A full week sounds awesome,” Grant smiles.

                They find a week, Kevin clears his calendar, and Grant clears as much of his as he can.

                “I’ll pick you up at the airport,” Grant says, blushing.

                “Yeah,” Kevin replies, shyly smiling.

                They don’t ever talk about what goes on between them. Kevin doesn’t really know why. He _thinks_ he does, but in general it’s not something he wants to think about. He doesn’t think Grant wants to either.

*******

                Honestly, it happened by accident.

                They always had a really good rapport. They had a similar sense of humor and similar temperaments. Kevin is a family man and Grant is, too.

                They could always joke around with each other and be sarcastic and just flow in and out of conversations together. It was really comfortable being together. Eventually their hugs lasted a little longer, and their fingers grazed each other’s with more uncertainty.

                They started looking for each other in loud rooms, their eyes finding one another’s and connecting, maintaining contact. If Kevin wanted a lazy day inside watching TV or browsing the internet and listening to music he would sometimes just head over to Grant’s and lounge around there. Sometimes he’d even invite Grant over and they’d order take out.

                Kevin’s more into music than Grant, but Grant’s more into sports than Kevin. It balances out in the end, because now Grant has more new music than he knows what to do with, and Kevin has seen more sports games than he has ever wanted to. Hell, he’s seen sports games for sports that he didn’t even know were sports. But Grant likes sports and Kevin likes Grant.

                Somehow they grow so close that it’s completely normal for them to hang out together at Grant’s apartment eating burgers and fries and drinking cheap vodka and laughing and dancing to the music that Kevin brought over for Grant to listen to. And somehow Grant ends up taking a step towards Kevin, rocking his head back and forth and side to side to the beat of the music. And somehow Kevin knows, when Grant puts his hands on Kevin’s hips, that he’s allowed to move forward and crowd into Grant’s space. He knows he’s allowed to lean his head on Grant’s chest.

                He rubs in nose against Grant’s clavicle, breathing him in and smiling without realizing it. The beat gets stronger so they just dance harder, and when Kevin looks up at Grant he smiles. Grant smiles, too. Grant leans down and rubs his nose against Kevin’s. Kevin chuckles, shaking his hips to the noise, when Grant leans down and kisses him. Kevin gets on his tippy toes and pushes back into the kiss, adjusting so the angle is better and he can get closer.

And suddenly they’re making out on the makeshift dance floor in Grant’s shoddy fourth floor apartment with EDM blaring through the speakers and the smell of grease wafting through the air.

It happens by accident. But that’s okay. Kevin just rolls with it.

* * *

 

                He spends the flight listening to music and trying to keep his anxiety at bay. Also his excitement. Because he _is_ excited. Ridiculously so. Whatever is happening between him and Grant makes him happy and excited and nervous and so ridiculously scared. But when you wrap all those emotions together, he still just feels good.

                Because he and Grant almost never talk about this—this _thing_ happening between them—he’s not sure what this weekend will entail. He knows that when they greet each other it will be with smiles and bro hugs. That they’ll walk to Grant’s car with a foot of space between them. What he doesn’t know is if he’s allowed to kiss Grant the moment they step into his apartment or if he has to wait a few days, until maybe they get some booze in them or get used to being with each other again.

                Grant has all of his flight information and promised he’d be waiting by the baggage claim. Kevin doesn’t doubt him, but after months of not seeing Grant it’s still a sight for sore eyes when he walks out and sees Grant standing there in an unbuttoned flannel shirt, white v-neck, and beanie.

                Kevin walks up to him, trying to hold back his smile but failing miserably.

                “Hey,” Grant says, smiling wide and leaning forward for a hug. A full hug, holding Kevin close and squeezing tight.

                It feels so good.

                When they separate Grant pats Kevin on the shoulder.

                “You look good,” Grant says.

                Kevin laughs.

                They go and grab Kevin’s luggage and head to the car, shoulders bumping every few steps.

                There’s an easy silence between them as they get used to being together again. It feels so much different than any other time, though. This isn’t a get together. They aren’t grabbing lunch together or wasting their free time together with old movies and TV shows. Kevin took off of work and dropped a couple hundred dollars to fly to a new country. Grant made sure he would be able to meet Kevin at the airport. He cleaned his house and stocked up on food.

                Kevin cleaned his ass out before the flight. It was the nastiest thing he’s ever done and he didn’t know if it would be presumptuous to do so, but he had a few hours before he had to leave and decided that he might as well come prepared. He had all of this nervous energy that he needed to get rid of.

                When they get to the car Kevin puts his stuff in the trunk before hopping into the passenger’s side. When Grant turns the car on music immediately comes on. It’s the mix CD that Kevin mailed to Grant a few weeks ago.

                “You listen to it?” Kevin asks.

                “Can’t stop,” Grant replies, backing out of the space. “It’s really good.”

                Kevin looks at him and smiles.

                “No man. It’s the _best_.”

* * *

 

                They’re dancing in Grant’s apartment, trading deep and dirty kisses and grinding on each other. When the music stops playing on its own, Kevin and Grant separate. They’re not as drunk as they were before, but they’re still smiling and happy.

                They laugh it off.

                It’s _funny_. Two straight guy friends making out and listening to techno. Talk about a riot.

                They don’t bring it up again, but it doesn’t stop them from hanging out. There’s no weirdness between them the next few times they see each other. No signs of regret coming from Grant, he doesn’t pull away from Kevin or pull closer. Things stay the same, and Kevin doesn’t give it a second thought.

                Until a month later at Kevin’s house when they make out again.

                They’re both drunk— _really_ drunk this time. They went out to the bar with Grant’s friends and the both of them decided to crash at Kevin’s house. It was closer than Grant’s apartment and nicer, with way more junk food to satisfy their cravings.

                They get home and crash through the door, laughing and trying to put the key in the knob. They stumble into the living room and kick their shoes off before raiding the kitchen and finding as much food as possible.

                Grant drunkenly fashions together a quesadilla and puts it in the microwave, burning his mouth when he eats it because he was too impatient to let it cool off first. Kevin grabs Doritos to snack on while he waits for the microwave to be free so he can put in pizza rolls.

                “So hungry,” Kevin moans, watching his pizza rolls spin around and around. “So hungry.”

                “D’ya, d’ya want a bite?” Grant asks, burping in between.

                “Yes. Yes I do want a bite,” Kevin says, opening his mouth for Grant to feed him. “So much cheese,” Kevin groans, closing his eyes.

                When the microwave dings Kevin puts the bag of Doritos on the counter and grabs his pizza rolls. He shoves them in his mouth unceremoniously, dripping cheese and sauce and grease all over his face. When he’s done he wipes his mouth with a wet paper towel. When he looks up, Grant’s staring at him.

                “Somethin’ on my face?” Kevin asks, fatigue finally setting in. Really, all he wants is to put on his sweatpants and get in bed.

                “Yeah,” Grant breathes, stepping forward and grabbing the back of Kevin’s neck and pushing him back against the sink.

                He smashes his lips to Kevin’s and dominates the kiss, licking into his mouth, behind his teeth, on his inner cheek. It’s sloppy and slimy and ugly, and Kevin gives just as good as he takes.

                “So good,” Grant says in between kisses. He eventually moves his way across Kevin’s jaw line and down his neck, sucking and nipping at it lightly while Kevin squeezes Grant’s shoulders and whimpers.

                Kevin’s hard in his pants when Grant drags him upstairs and pulls his shirt off before pulling off his own. They end up making out in their boxers until they pass out. They’re both hard the whole time, but they never do anything about it.

                When Kevin wakes up in the morning next to Grant he thinks that maybe last night wasn’t an accident. But he has a really bad headache and he’s still exhausted and all he wants to do is drink a gallon of water and soak in a bathtub. What he _doesn’t_ want to do is think about the consequences of making out with his friend.

                Luckily when Grant wakes up there’s an unspoken agreement to not mention anything about their two previous make out sessions. But the dam’s been broke, and since then every time they were alone together they were always touching or cuddling and sharing space. Kevin would invite Grant over to watch a movie and they’d both know what that meant. They both knew that they’d touch and kiss and cuddle and share a bed.

                Not too long after that drunken make out session came drunken hand jobs and sober blow jobs and unplanned rutting. They still never talked about what was happening between them, and in public they were nothing more than casual friends. It confuses Kevin sometimes, but he’s never really cared about having all of the answers. He just goes with the flow.

* * *

 

                When they get to Grant’s apartment Grant grabs Kevin’s bag from his trunk and tells Kevin to follow him. They take the elevator to the ninth floor and turn the corner before Grant stops at a door and unlocks it.

                With the way things have been going Kevin expects to maybe hang out on the couch and talk and learn about life in Vancouver and what it’s like to film _The Flash_. What he does not expect is for Grant to practically throw Kevin’s duffel bag to the ground and push Kevin against the door.

                “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Grant whispers, staring Kevin in the eyes.

                He pushes forward before Kevin can respond, and suddenly they’re kissing fervently and grabbing at each other. Their hands seeking purchase wherever they can find it.

                “Oh my god,” Kevin grunts when Grant pulls on his hair. “Same,” he says.

                “Missed you so much,” Grant moans into Kevin’s neck.

                Grant grabs the front of Kevin’s shirt and pulls him through the apartment and to his bedroom, pulling Kevin’s shirt off on the way and marking his clavicle.

                Kevin’s never been so turned on in his life.

                Grant pushes him down on the bed.

                “Shirt off,” Kevin says, pushing off Grant’s button up and grabbing the bottom of his v-neck.

                “Yeah,” Grant says, unbuttoning his own jeans.

                Grant falls on top of Kevin and together they slowly undress, making out the whole time.

                Grant pulls Kevin’s jeans off, kissing his way down Kevin’s chest and stomach, stopping to make a mark on Kevin’s hip and nuzzle his cock. Kevin moans and thrusts up, hoping for some friction, but Grant’s already down by his knees, pulling off Kevin’s pants and socks. When he makes his way back up to Kevin, Grant’s completely naked…and completely hard.

                “Fuck,” Kevin chokes out, stunned into silence by Grant, whose looming over him and staring at him with such sincerity and care.

                Grant slowly leans down and softly kisses Kevin on the lips. Kevin pushes up, demanding more and harder and faster. But Grant won’t let him. He keeps it soft and light, tongues not involved.

                “Missed you so much,” Grant says again. “You don’t even know.”

                Kevin pulls his underwear off while Grant peppers kisses all over his jawline and neck.

                “Don’t go anywhere,” Grant says as he stands up and walks to his dresser. He brings back a bottle of lube and a condom.

                “Yeah,” Kevin says, answering the question that Grant doesn’t even have to ask.

                “I want you to fuck me,” Grant says, climbing over Kevin and straddling him.

                Kevin chokes on his own saliva. He has all these thoughts running through his head like,

                _But I cleaned myself out for you_

                and

                _We’ve never done that before_

and

                _How can I do that when you’re on top of me?_

                But they all die in his throat and he just nods.

                Grant coats his fingers in lube and reaches behind himself, slowly putting his middle finger against his hole.

                Kevin swallows a sob and starts fisting himself. Watching Grant finger himself while sitting on top of him is almost enough to make Kevin come untouched.

                “Don’t,” Grant gasps. “Don’t come yet. Want you inside me.”

                “Yes. Yeah. Definitely,” Kevin chokes out. “Uh huh.”

                Kevin watches as Grant puts another finger in, listens as Grant moans and fucks his own fingers.

                “Put this on,” Grant says, throwing the condom onto Kevin’s stomach.

                Kevin grabs it and unwraps it, pinching the tip and rolling it down his dick.

                “I want to help,” Kevin says. “I want to touch you.”

                “Not yet,” Grant replies, voice high and eyes squeezed closed as he puts a third finger in.

                Kevin lies there watching, fisting his hands in the sheets and trying so hard to not touch Grant.

                “I’m ready,” Grant says, taking his fingers out of his ass and scooching forward on Kevin’s torso. He grabs onto Kevin’s dick, and Kevin moans, simultaneously grabbing onto Grant’s hips and helping to hold him as Grant slowly sits down.

                “Fu-uck,” Grant grits out as Kevin’s dick slowly enters him.

                “I got you,” Kevin says, interlacing his right hand with Grant’s left. “Open your eyes.”

                Grant opens his eyes and Kevin bends his legs at the knees, providing a more comfortable position for Grant.

                “Breathe,” he reminds Grant, squeezing his hand.

                “Yeah,” Grants exhales.

                “How’s it feel?” Kevin asks, wanting so badly to push up and get off.

                “It hurts, but it—it feels good.”

                Kevin takes a moment to rub Grant’s hip and massage Grant’s hand with his thumb. Grant leans forward a bit, gasping at the new sensation, and places a kiss to Kevin’s lips.

                It’s the closest they’ve been during sex; staring at each other and softly kissing. Holding hands. Taking their time.

                “I’m ready,” Grant says.

                Grant begins moving up and down on Kevin’s cock, and all Kevin can do is squeeze Grant’s hand and scoot himself up the headboard a bit so he can kiss Grant better.

                “Keep going,” Kevin says, thrusting up as much as he can. “So close.”

                “Okay,” Grant murmurs, putting his free hand against the headboard to help steady himself.

                Kevin grabs onto Grant’s dick and begins to jerk him off. It’s dry and his grip is way too tight, but he can’t help it. He’s too turned on to stop and grab lube, too keyed up to relax his grip.

                “I’m gonna—I’m gonna,” Kevin starts, thrusting up a few more times before coming into the condom, just holding onto Grant’s dick.

                Grant keeps riding Kevin, rides him through the aftershocks, rides him until Kevin remembers that he should probably do something with the dick in his hand.

                He begins to jerk Grant off again, swiping his thumb over the slit.

                “Let me,” Grant says, pushing Kevin’s hand out of the way.

                Grant begins jerking himself off quickly, still riding Kevin. But it doesn’t work well because Kevin’s gone too soft to stay inside Grant.

                Grant grabs the bottom of Kevin’s dick and lifts himself off, wincing the whole time.

                “Take the condom off?” He asks Kevin, who does what he says before tying it off and throwing it on the ground to be taken care of later.

                “I want to blow you,” Kevin says without pretense. He didn’t even know that that’s what I wanted to do, but he does now.

                “Yeah,” Grant pants, letting go of his cock and lying on his back.

                Kevin makes his way down Grant’s torso and immediately swallows his dick, sucking hard. He pulls back up and licks around the head, sticking his tongue in the slit. He learned months ago that it’s one of Grant’s favorite things—having the head of his dick sucked.

                He keeps thrusting back and forth, jaw aching a little, and playing with Grant’s balls. He moves his hands back a little and shallowly thrusts his middle finger into Grant’s ass.

                “Yeaaahhh,” Grant moans, his hand falling atop Kevin’s head, yanking when he sees fit.

                It only takes another minute before Grant is pulling Kevin’s hair with purpose and coming down his throat. Kevin swallows it all, finally used to the taste of semen. It’s not his favorite, but coming from Grant, he really doesn’t mind it. Grant gets so turned on by Kevin swallowing, and Kevin gets so turned on by Grant.

                He makes his way back up the bed and collapses on top of Grant, his head lying on top of Grant’s pec.

                “I missed you,” Grant says.

                “So you’ve said,” Kevin smiles, placing a kiss to Grant’s chest.

                Grant’s hand begins massaging Kevin’s head.

                “Have anything you want to say to me?” Grant laughs, and Kevin can hear the smile in his voice.

                “I missed you, too.”

* * *

 

                Even though Kevin and Grant don’t really have mutual friends, they have loads of mutual acquaintances.

                For instance, Grant knows pretty much every _Glee_ person. He’s not exactly friends with them, but he knows them all by name and face. He’s hung out with pretty much all of them, either on set or in their own private time. Grant also knows all of Kevin’s friends from Hamburger Sunday. He knows Kevin’s sister and her kids. He’s met Kevin’s childhood friends a few times and once went camping and hiking with them in Texas when he had a long weekend to spare.

                In turn, Kevin knows Grant’s best buds; the people he goes to the bars with, the close circle of friends Grant tells everything to, and Grant’s younger brother.

                But even though they don’t really have any close mutual friends, there is one person that they do have in common. And that’s Chris.

                Chris and Grant got along from the start. Chris was always busy being a crazy brilliant writer and therefore wasn’t always able to hang out with Grant in between takes, but their instant chemistry was undeniable. Grant gets along with Chris like Kevin gets along with Jenna. If it weren’t for their crazy schedules and Chris’ lack of free time, Kevin is totally positive that Chris and Grant could have become really close friends.

                As it is, they are only acquaintances who get together occasionally and with large groups of people. Chris always invites Grant to his Christmas and birthday parties, and Grant always sends Chris texts and emails to keep up to date on his life.

                He also stalks Chris’ Twitter and lets everyone know how hot he thinks Chris is. Chris knows about it and laughs about it and thinks it’s just a funny joke. Kevin used to think that, too. Because Kevin used to think that Grant was straight. He still thinks that Grant is straight, he just knows that Grant is also probably not so straight. So the thought of all those tweets regarding Chris’ ass is some cause for concern now.

                Not that he thinks Grant will run off with Chris—he _knows_ that won’t happen. But because he’s now curious as to whether those tweets were just fun and games or whether they were for real. It’s a thought Kevin has, but not one he’s ever felt the need to voice. Grant’s not going to go after Chris and Kevin’s not so insecure in their relationship (or lack of one) that he feels the need to pursue it.

                But still it’s always something he’s wondered.

                And it’s something he likes to poke fun at. He likes to bring it up to Grant and banter with him about it.

                Like now when he’s lying in bed with Grant after mind blowing sex, with his head on top of Grant’s shoulder and their fingers intertwined.

                “I agree,” Kevin says with faux seriousness. “Chris has got a bubble butt. An astounding one at that.”

                “I just want to squeeze it,” Grant replies, running his hand through Kevin’s hair, squeezing the back of Kevin’s head for effect.

                “You mean you haven’t yet?”

                “I thought it might be a bit presumptuous of me to go grabbing the asses of all the pretty boys on set on my first day there.”

                “You’re probably right. Though it’s been a few years now, I’m sure you can just go for it,” Kevin responds, drawing invisible shapes on Grant’s chest and nuzzling further into his skin.

                “Next time I’m in LA I’ll just knock on his door and casually drop my keys for him to pick up.”

                “Yeah, that will _totally_ work,” Kevin smiles. “I’ll put a good word in for you the next time I see him.”

                Grant takes a deep breath and pulls Kevin up a bit so Kevin’s head is no longer on his chest, but on his shoulder. Kevin leans into Grant’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“I don’t know,” Grant responds slowly, hand coming around Kevin’s back and holding tight. “I’m kind of happy with what I have here.”

Kevin smiles softly into Grant’s neck, placing a light kiss on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah?” Kevin whispers. “Me, too.”

* * *

 

                When he gets back to LA six days later Kevin’s feeling simultaneously way more rested than he was before, yet also twice as tired. He spent the whole week exploring the city and visiting _The Flash_ set. He spent his mornings and nights in bed with Grant having crazy and serious and silly and funny and slow and fast and good and bad sex.

                He still doesn’t know what he and Grant are. They didn’t ever talk about it. Grant introduces Kevin to his coworkers on set as, “My really good friend Kevin.”

                They only hold hands a few times in the city, mostly when they’re out to eat and they can get away with it. Never when they’re walking down the street in public. When Kevin takes Grant to a small concert in the city, Grant leans down and kisses him in the empty bathroom while Kevin’s washing his hands. It’s a bit confusing to navigate the murky waters of their newly physical friendship-slash-relationship, but not exactly in a bad way.

                So while he still doesn’t know the technicalities of what he and Grant are, he does know that he’s happy and Grant’s happy. And for now, that’s about all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert thoughts, hand me compliments, or bang out your rage in the comment section below.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/98720733739/to-vancouver-and-beyond) is a good place to reblog this story if you liked it!


End file.
